


Treatments for Ecstacy

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Medical Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t stand it … she’s so hot and wet … she needs relief. Can her sexy medic help her? What will Dr. Sakura Haruno prescribe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oral

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

OOOOOOOOOO

“I can’t take this anymore” groaned the ruby eyed raven, she felt so horny lately, but she had to make it to her doctors appointment or she won’t be allowed to take missions. She went to the hospital and waited for her name to be called. The genjutsu mistress was trying to stay still, but her pussy was so hot and begging for attention that sitting still was difficult.

“hi Kurenai, I’ll be seeing you to day” Kurenai looked up and saw Sakura smiling at her “follow me and change into this”

Kurenai took the flimsy hospital gown and followed Sakura into the plain white exam room. She stood behind the curtain and slowly pulled off her clothes. Her damp panties were the last to go before she tied the gown to her naked body.

Sakura sat down and they went through the routine questions “ok now that that is out of the way lets go to the physical exam. I’m going to touch your breasts”

The raven nodded trying to stay calm, but her heart was racing (yes touch me, oooh so good) Kurenai mentally moaned as the pinkette massaged the firm mounds of flesh.

“your nipples are already hard, is that normal?” asked Sakura

“I-I wore a tight bra” the embarrassed kunoichi lied.

“ok, spread your legs for me” ordered Sakura as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a speculum. The medic pushed the device into Kurenai’s vagina and saw a gush of fluid. A smirk formed on Sakura’s face as she saw the light flush on the raven’s cheeks “you know you should never lie to your doctor Kurenai, now why are these so hard?” she asked as she tweaked a nipple. Kurenai couldn’t hold back the moan …

“I-I didn’t ahhh!” Sakura widened the speculum making Kurenai moan and roll her hips trying to fuck herself on the device. The medic thrust the speculum in and out of the hot wet pussy “oh oooh ahhhh no don’t ahhh I’m oh YES” Kurewnai arched off the exam table as her orgasm hit her hard.

Sakura’s smirk widened as the flushed panting raven fell limp with her eyes glazed over with lust “hmmm hard nipples, flushed sweating skin, a dripping vagina” the pink haired medic pulled out the speculum letting a few drops of Kurenai’s essence hit the floor as the patient whimpered at the loss “I think I have a diagnosis. You have something called Ecstasy. There’s no cure, but there is a few treatments. Would you like to start treatment?” she asked as she let a finger graze the wet twitching pussy.

Kurenai licked her lips, she still felt so hot and the thought of the pinkette helping her made her pussy twitch in excitement “yes doctor” she groaned hotly.

“the first treatment is oral” stated Sakura as she took a seat between the kunoichi’s legs and brought her face right up to the pulsing womanhood. Her tongue flicked out to moisten the hot lower lips of the raven and Kurenai really liked it if her rolling hips and moans were any indication. Sakura ran her tongue over the very sensitive clitoris before gently lapping at the pussy. After getting a good taste she brought her fingers up to spread the wet hot folds of the pussy so she could delve deeper into pulsing heat.

“oh oh ooooh ahhh yes yes deeper oh god” moaned Kurenai as that tongue wiggled and teased her pussy.

Sakura liked the feeling the genjutsu mistress’s hips pushing up to press the hot pussy against her mouth begging for more … the raven’s pussy became wetter and wetter … finally Kurenai arched off the exam table and poured her juices to the floor as she her climax. She fell limp again …

The medic licked the cum off her lips as she looked at the flushed blissful face of her patient “yes definitely ecstasy … you know there are several treatments besides that for this condition”

Kurenai turned her lustful gazed eyes to Sakura “what other treatments doctor, show me?” Sakura leaned in and whispered the list … the information made Kurenai moan and become wet again “I’d like to try all of them, will you help me?”

“of course”


	2. Deep Massage

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Sakura x Kurenai**

OOOOOOOOOO

“Kurenai-sensei … sensei?”

The genjutsu mistress snapped out of her daze “yes, sorry Hinata. I guess I zoned out” a gentle breeze blew by making Kurenai shiver as it swept by her skirt … to tease her naked pussy.

Hinata blinked at her sensei’s strange behavior “you could be catching a cold … why don’t we talk tomorrow?”

“yeah, see you tomorrow” said Kurenai as she waved good bye to Hinata as she went to a more secluded spot in the park “oh my” she rubbed her legs together as another breeze brushed her unclothed pussy.

“and how is my patient today?”

Kurenai moaned as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and one hand pinched her nipple through her clothing “Sakura ahhhh”

Sakura smirked as the raven squirmed against her touches “have you been following the treatment plan?”

“yes oh ahhhh I’ve been good” moaned the ruby eyed woman as she was molested by the medic.

“I better check” said Sakura as she pulled off the bandage dress revealing a horny and very naked Kurenai “no bra or panties, very good. Now how are you feeling with this treatment?”

“good ahhh sooo good” mewled the genjutsu mistress as a finger teasingly traced circles around her hardening nipple.

“excellent, lets continue” Sakura bent the raven over and massaged the firm breasts making Kurenai moan hotly. One hand left the breasts and slowly traveled lower “my you’re wet already and just from some fondling … or are you excited about being outside where anyone can walk up and see you being pleasured?” the medic felt the wet pussy twitch in excitement under her fingertips at the pinkette’s words “my my your ecstasy is worse than I thought maybe this calls for a … deeper treatment”

“what do you mean doctor? Oooh … yes, that will work” Kurenai was practically drooling at the sight of a black strap on with a large dildo attached to it in the pinkette’s hands. The horny raven watched in a lustful daze as Sakura stripped and put the toy on.

“now how do you want to start Kurenai?”

“doggie style!” she eagerly got onto her hands and knees “please hurry I-ahhhhh” the tip of the dildo pushed against the wet lower lips, but didn’t enter … instead Sakura took her time teasing the wet pussy making Kurenai beg and buck her hips wildly “ahhhh oh god I’m going crazy! Put it in aaahhhhhh yes!”Kurenai screamed as the cock was thrust deep into her womanhood. Sakura wasn’t holding back at all as she slammed into the raven making a loud wet slap each time their hips connected.

“oh you are enjoying this” smirked the pinkette as she smacked Kurenai’s ass earning a yelp.

“oh yes oh yes I love it! Yes fuck me harder doctor!” the endless pounding was turning the raven into a screaming mess. She was so deep in lust that she didn’t even hear her own screams ”yes yes yes yes fuck my pussy oh oh oh Oh OH YES” Kurenai threw her head back and she screamed as her orgasm was ripped from her body leaving the raven a limp flushed puddle on the ground …

Sakura pulled out and admired the dripping pussy of the limp quivering kunoichi “you are sadly mistaken if you think this treatment is done” she flipped the raven onto her back and thrust back into the juicy pussy. The long pale legs wrapped firmly around the pinkette’s waist and enjoyed the ride.  Her back arched making her breasts fly up into the medic’s face, which only served to increase Sakura’a lust and thrust harder and faster into the screaming kunoichi.

“ahhhhh oh Yes!” moaned Kurenai as she thrashed wildly and clawed the ground. She loved it all … their nipples brushing together each time their breasts bounced … the feeling of being filled over and over again “it’s too much too much ahhhh I’m cumming Doctor Sakura ahhh” Kurenai threw her head back and screamed as she came so hard that a gush of fluid poured out of her pussy… her body jerked and bucked a few times before falling limp on the ground with a look of pure bliss on her flushed face …

After pulling the toy out of the raven Sakura noticed a large puddle under her ‘patient’ “you enjoyed yourself so much that you ejaculated, now that’s a compliment” she smirked “I’ll have my next treatment ready soon” she whispered into the barely conscious raven’s ear earning a small eager smile …


	3. Restraints May Be Needed

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Sakura x Kurenai**

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurenai moaned hotly in her sleep "oh ahhh doctor" her hand moved between her legs to tease her wet dripping pussy. The kunoichi thrashed as her fingers slipped into her hot lower lips "please doctor my pussy needs you" she moaned as her own fingers thrust deep and fast into her making her pussy gush her juices onto her hand.

*crash*

The genjutsu mistress knocked a lamp off her side table in her search for something to hold onto as she rode the waves of pleasure. It was all too much … her dreams have become more and more erotic with each passing day and it requires more and more attention. She didn't even bother wearing pajamas anymore cause they kept getting in her way.

Her back arched off the bed and her toes curled as her orgasm washed over her. Kurenai's eyes fluttered open … she could feel that her body was hot with a flush … a smile graced her lips as she noticed her hand was wet …

"I need to talk to my doctor" she moaned as she licked her hand clean of her own cum.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw her favorite 'patient' cross the street and nearly run over to her "something wrong Kurenai?" she smirked as the genjutsu mistress's pupils dilated and she bit her lip … the raven was turned on.

"no n-nothings w-wrong … HEY!" Kurenai yelped as the pinkette dragged her into an alleyway and pinned her to a wall.

"what did I tell you Kurenai?" she leaned in and whispered "never lie to your doctor, got it?" she squeezed the raven's firm ass earning a squeak from the squirming kunoichi.

"I-I understand … m-my ecstasy has gotten so much worse" she gasped as the pinkette's fingers traced the wet folds of her pussy.

"how so? Tell me everything" the pinkette purred.

"I-I have been masturbating every night a-and I was moving so much last night that I … broke a lamp ahh" she mewled as the medic's finger lazily trace circles around her sensitive clitoris.

"my my, this is a problem, but I know how to fix that. I'll meet you at your home and you better be naked" said the pink haired woman.

Kurenai nodded and quickly went home. She practically tore off her dress and waited eagerly "ooooh please hurry doctor" she heard a knock on her door and Sakura's voice "it's unlocked" the genjutsu mistress jumped up and ran over to the medic … but the second she got close Sakura flicked four seals at her … the seals hit the floor and chakra ropes came out to suspended her in mid air.

"these are special restraints that will let me examine you properly and keep you from causing more trouble" said Sakura as she set a box down and opened it to reveal an amazing assortment of sex toys. Kurenai licked her lips at the sight before her … her pussy was dripping with excitement already.

"please doctor, hurry" whimpered the raven as the seals spread her arms and legs wide, but kept her upright floating a foot off the ground.

"so eager to start" the medic chuckled as she took two fingers and spread the hot wet folds of the raven's pussy letting several drops of Kurenai's juices hit he floor "then lets begin" she grabbed something out of the and slowly licked at Kurenai's nipple.

"oh oh doctor" moaned the patient as she thrashed against the chakra ropes. A whimper escaped the raven as Sakura pulled off the now very hard nub "w-why did you st- AAHHH"

*ring*ring*

The object in the pinkette's hand was a nipple clamp with a bell attached to it. Sakura smirked at the reaction she got when she attached the clamp to the perky nipple … the pressure on her nipple made the raven thrashing and jingle the bell "oh god so good ahh"

Sakura picked up one of the mini vibrating bullets on a chain and turned it on … she watched Kurenai squirm as she teasing let the bullet slowly move across her arm …

The bullet was moved down to Kurenai's ribs … and lower … and lower …

As the bullet was pressed against a spot in between the hot wet pussy and her inner thigh the genjutsu mistress lost it "oh god please put it in ahhhhhh" her pleading was answered as Sakura thrust the bullet into her hot core … the medic loved the feeling her pstient's hips pushing that hot dripping pussy against her hand covering it and the bullet in that hot womanly nectar …

"ahhh cummming I-I-I'm cumming ahhhh DOCTOR!" Kurenai screamed as her body jerked wildly working out that powerful orgasm …

"you got a lot out" purred the pinkette referring to the large puddle of cum under her patient "but I think we could do better" she pulled the bullet out of Kurenai and turned the seal … the raven's legs were bent into a squatting position , but was flipped over so she could look up and see her doctor. Sakura was now at eye level with the raven's twitching wet womanhood "you look delicious" said Sakura and she leaned in to sample the cum deliberately swirling her tongue in the hot folds earning a moan. Sakura licked her lips and savored the tasty juicy nectar as she pulled out another toy … a big vibrator with spinning beads.

The bullet was pushed into the raven's tight ass "Oooooh yes doctor ahhh" Kurenai's writhing made the chain bounce like a tail and the bell jingle … Sakura flicked the big vibrator on and thrust it deep in the wet womanhood … the medic watched as the big vibrator appeared and disappeared into the pussy earning passionate screams of lust and jingles along with a lot more nectar. All Kurenai could do was accept the intense pleasure that was given to her … and watch the drops of her own nectar hit the floor. It wasn't long before her next orgasm began approaching …

"Yes yes yes yes oh oh oh yes" she came so hard that she saw a large gush for her juices pour out of her and her body jerked wildly for a couple minutes as her orgasm continued.

Sakura put her toys away and took the raven out of the seals and put the dazed kunoichi to bed. Kurenai leaned up to try and kiss the pinkette, but was avoided "sorry, that would be inappropriate" said Sakura with a smirk …

She watched the medic leave …

Finally she passed out …

OOOOOOOOOO

"hi guys, what's going on?" asked a glowing genjutsu mistress as she walked over to her friends Anko and Kushina.

"why are you so cheerful?" growled the red head.

Kurenai blinked, she noticed that they were shaking and showing some familiar symptoms "I know some who can help you with your … problems"


	4. Focus on Touch

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**This is - Yuri Girl x Girl**

**Pairing: Sakura and Kurenai x Anko**

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura looked up from her tea when she heard a knock at her door and went open it … and there the beautiful ruby eyed raven “Kurenai? What are you doing here?” asked the pinkette as she let the kunoichi inside.

“well you see … I kind of wanted to help you treat my f-friends” Kurenai gasped as she was pinned against the nearest wall. Sakura moved her leg in between the raven’s legs to massage the pussy with her knee.

“I have no problem with that, but there are rules” she smirked as Kurenai moaned and was rolling her hips against that knee trying to get more friction “rule 1, no kissing the patients” she grabbed Kurenai’s breast and massaged it earning more delicious sounds “rule 2, is the patient is in control, if they say stop everything stops. Do you understand Kurenai?” she purred into the flushed raven’s ear.

“y-yes d-doctor ahhh I ahhh I’m cumming ahh” Kurenai’s back arched and Sahura pulled her knee back just in time to see the droplets of the raven’s juices hit the floor.

“be back tonight” whispered Sakura and the flushed raven nodded before leaving “she’s lucky she’s cute” chuckled the medic as she looked at the cum on the floor …

OOOOOOOOOO

“oh I really hope this works” grumbled Anko as she went into the house and saw the pink haired medic and Kurenai standing there “what are you doing here Kurenai?”

“Kurenai wanted to assist with your treatment, is that alright?” asked Sakura.

Anko whined “I don’t care as long as I can get off!”

Sakura smirked “then lets get started. Strip” ordered the doctor and Anko eagerly removed what clothing she had “yes I definitely see a problem” said the pinkette as she pinched Anko’s hard nipples making the purple haired kunoichi moan “so you like this, then lets make it better” she coated her fingers in chakra and fondled the firm mounds of flesh.

“oh oh fuck yes ahhh” moaned Anko, she was loving it and the evidence was dripping to the floor …

“medical chakra greatly enhances sensations. Losing a sense also increases the strength of other senses” said the pinkette as she casually flicked the hard nipples. Kurenai took the hint and moved behind Anko to wrap a blindfold around her eyes. Anko tensed for a moment as she lost her vision, which did not go unnoticed by the medic “relax Anko, it’s just us. We’ll take good care of you” she purred into the purplette’s ear.

Kurenai pressed her body against Anko’s back and let her hands slide down the curvy body to the dripping womanhood. The genjutsu mistress pushed her fingers into the hot wet folds …

“oh oh oh fuck ahhh f-fuck ahhh ahhh” moaned Anko as the deep in her pussy thrust in and out stopping every now and then to tease the clitoris. Sakura licked her lips at the sight before … a very flushed Anko was squirming against the raven and trying to close legs around that hand to keep it on her hot needy pussy. The medic swirled her tongue around the hard nipple and sucked on it as she pinched the neglected nub earning hot moans from Anko.

“yes yes oh fuck yes hurry the fuck up” screamed Anko the outburst earned her a sharp smack to the ass courtesy of Sakura who wanted to scold the purplette, but her punishment had a surprising result … the patient’s back arched to an nearly painful degree and she threw her head back over Kurenai’s shoulder as every muscle in her body contracted trying to work out all the pent up tension.

“well, it seems we made a breakthrough” said Sakura with a smirk playing on her lips. Anko was completely limp in Kurenai’s arms ”lets move her to the table” she said as she picked up Anko’s legs so they could set the purple hair kunoichi on the table “this treatment is far from over, get on your hands and knees”

The flushed blindfolded kunoichi slowly moved onto her hands and knees not caring about her pussy dripping her cum on the table. She heard a buzzing noise and yelped as some vibrating was pressed against her nipples to tease them. It was Kurenai holding two mini bullets against the hard pink nubs and playing with them. Sakura watched the juices trickle from the twitching pussy … she pulled her hand back and delivered a sharp smack to that firm round ass.

“ooooh ahhhh fuck yes there ahhh harder” moaned Anko. Her hips bucked back eagerly trying to meet that hand that was abusing her ass, but then she let out a whimper when the person behind her suddenly stopped giving her those smacks “w-why did you stop-OOOH” she screamed as something wet brushed her asshole …

Sakura smirked at the reaction she got ran her tongue along the pulsing ass again teasingly before going back to delivering her spankings. The medic switched from slapping the now swollen red ass and licking the twitching pucker. All the treatments  were driving Anko mad … it wasn’t long before she reached her release, which was so strong that she nearly fell off the table as her entire body convulsed to work out the pleasure and a lot of cum that splashed to the floor …

Finally Anko fell limp on the table practically unconscious with her face completely flushed and her tongue hanging out … she had a look of pure bliss on her face.

“well, it looks like this treatment is complete” said Sakura, but then she saw the raven next to her fidgeting “now it’s time for your treatment Kurenai”

Kurenai didn’t have a chance to respond before she was flipped around and bent over the back of the couch. She felt her dress being hiked up and the familiar feeling of that hot wet talented tongue tracing the folds of her pussy. Sakura of course took her time teasing the pink quivering pussy before finally piercing the hot juicy womanhood … there was something especially satisfying about Kurenai’s hips pushing back against her mouth pleading for more and the moans … truly delicious …

The genjutsu mistress thrashed and rocked back against the mouth even faster as her release approached … she clawed at the couch knocking over the pillows … her back arched … her eyes rolled back and she came hard pouring her juices on Sakura and the floor before passing out …


	5. Give In

**Pairing: Sakura x Kushina – Sakura x Kurenai**

 

 

OOOOOOOOOO

“that’s odd, where’s is Kurenai?” wondered Sakura as time for her next patient came close.

*knock*knock* Sakura got up and opened the door to reveal Kushina …

“ummm … hi … I’ve never done something like this before” said the red head almost shyly.

“there’s no reason to be embarrassed, we’re both women” said the pinkette as she let Kushina in the house and shut the door.

Kushina shifted nervously “sooo … how does this work?”

“lets start by talking about why you’re unsatisfied” said Sakura.

“well, it’s not that Minato isn’t a good lover, it’s just he’s been on a lot of missions lately and when he gets home …”

Sakura nodded “he’s too tired to complete the job … show me how you masturbate”

“well I just use my fingers-”

“I said ‘show me’ and I meant it. Undress” said the medic.

“o-ok … if that’s how this works” she blushed as she removed all her clothes “I’m glad Jiraiya isn’t here” she joked about the pervert, but the sexy red head didn’t see the wolfish look in the pinkette’s eyes as she sat down on the couch … she shyly started fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples … her face became flushed …

The pinkette knew when she saw the glazed lustful look in the red head’s purple eyes that Kushina forgot she was there … Kushina’s spread her legs wide revealing the pink pulsing womanhood for the doctor’s viewing “ohh ahhh ahh yes” she moaned as her hand moved down to and her slender fingers pushed into the hot wet folds of her pussy …

“ooooh god yes ahhhh” the red head played with the womanhood … her fingers thrust deep into her body as her other hand pinched the hard nipples of her breasts. Sakura watched … she watched as Kushina’s back arched and butt lifted off the couch as she hit her orgasm, those juices pouring out of the soaked pussy.

“yes I think we have plenty of data” said Sakura as she made a shadow clone to occupy her patient while she got her bag. Kushina gasped as the doctor’s clone moved over to and licked her dripping wet pussy, but the talented tongue teasing her hot pussy had her moaning and thrashing in no time … the red head was rocking her hips wildly against the pinkette’s mouth trying to get more …

The clone used two fingers to spread the lower lips so it could thrust the tongue even deeper earning heated moans from the horny red head … the clone would only pause briefly now and then to tease the clitoris before continuing working the hot pulsing womanhood … Kushina’s toes curled “ooooh oooh god yes yes yes ahhhh cumming!” her back arched again and her entire body convulsed to work out the pleasure …

Saruka came back and smirked at the sight of the flushed red head spread eagle on her couch “good you’re having fun, but your treatment isn’t done” she said as she set her bag down and put on a large black strap on dildo before laying on the floor …

Kushina yelped as she was picked up by the clone “what’s going on ahhhh” she moaned as she was lowered onto the toy strapped to the medic’s waist. The dildo pushed deep into her body and her muscles clenched around the toy. Sakura thrust upwards making Kushina scream and start moving on her own … it wasn’t long before the red head was bouncing on the toy thoroughly fucking herself into a flushed screaming mess …

The pinkette could feel the red head’s juices pool in her lap and trickle to the floor … Kushina threw her head back and her eyes rolled back as she came again. The clone took a long vibrator and slicked it up with some lube before pushing it into the red head’s tight ass and turning it on …

“ooooooh fuck yes” screamed Kushina as the vibrations sent sparks of pleasure up her spine … her hips were bucking wildly trying to get the toys in her ass and pussy to move … and they did, the clone thrust the vibrator in time with Sakura’s thrusts upwards making the red head thrash and scream between the pinkettes “ooh oh oh oh ahhhh yes my hair pull YES!”

Without missing a beat the clone did as the patient ordered and grabbed the long red locks and gave them a sharp pull earning some very sexy moans … the hair tugging made Kushina’s back arch giving the doctor under her a delicious display of the breasts bouncing in her face. Sakura couldn’t resist sticking her tongue out to flick the sensitive nipples … it was all too much for the red haired kunoichi … Kushina’s eyes rolled back and every muscle in her body contracted to work out a powerful orgasm before falling unconscious with a smile on her flushed face.

“that went well” said Sakura as she felt the red head’s juices make a large puddle under her, but despite having a sexy kunoichi on top of her she was still wondering where Kurenai was … after making sure Kushina was home and thinking straight she went home, but when she opened the door to her usually cold empty apartment and was stunned to find food cooking in the kitchen, a set table and … “Kurenai?”

There was the sexy raven she was thinking about … Kurenai was standing there in nothing but a small apron to cover her naked body and a genjutsu that made two black cat ears an a long fluffy black kitty tail “Sakura, I can’t be your patient anymore” before the medic could ask why the sexy raven kneeled at her feet with the cat ears and tail twitching playfully “I want to be yours, the only one you’ll kiss”

Sakura kneeled down on the floor to look into those pretty ruby eyes “are you sure?”

“yes, I want nothing more” Kurenai felt her heart race as the pinkette cupped her face with her hands and moved closer … their eyes fluttered closed … their lips met … Kurenai gasped and moaned against those talented lips as the kiss alone was enough to bring her to release … yes, this relationship will work out much better for both of them …


End file.
